At MSKCC developmental funds are critical to scientific growth and research program planning. For the competitive renewal of this core grant, developmental funds will not only be used for the support of research programs of new investigators without prior peer-reviewed support but also for a methodology research pilot project. Structural Chemistry Technology Developmental Laboratory, that is dedicated to the enhancement of state- of-the-art protein structure analysis and the translation of these enhanced capabilities to the Microchemistry Core Facility.